Beauty and the Flynn Rider
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Beast - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Prince Adam - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Gaston - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Lefou - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lumiere - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Lumiere (Human) - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Pink Panther (Pink Panther) as himself as a extra * Cogsworth - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Cogsworth (Human) - Pig (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) * Mrs. Potts - Mulan * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Suri Polomare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chip - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Chip (Human) - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as herself * Wardrobe - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Sultan - Luiz (Rio) * Sultan (Dog) - Dino (The Flintstones) * Stove - Tarzan * The Hat Stand - Li Shang (Mulan) * The Old Beggar Woman/The Enchantress - Roz (Monsters, Inc.)/Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baker - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Bookseller - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Bimbettes - Lulu, Susu, and Mimi (Lulu Caty) * Maurice - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Phillippe - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Monsieur D'Arque - Scar (The Lion King) * Villiagers in the wedding played by - Lemurs (Madagascar) * Objects in Be Our Guest played by - Various Humans * Objects in Human Again played by - Various Peoples * Objects in The Mob song played by - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Villiagers in The Mob Song played by - Hyenas (The Lion Kng), Outlanders (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Marmosets (Rio), and Foosas (Madagascar) * The Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins) Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2017) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled Before After (2017) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs (2017) * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2005) * Rugrats (1990) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Rugrats Pre-School Daze (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Flintstones (1960) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan ll (2005) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) * Scooby-Doo On Zombie lsland (1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * Scooby-Doo! In Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) * Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1994) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Scooby-Doo! and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (1988) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) * Lulu Caty and Friends (2010) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * Madagascar (2005) * Gremlins (1984) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler * Wilhelm Scream Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Classics Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:Channel Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Princess Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Animated Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies